


Take My Hand...Sanitizer

by Hellyjellybean, SuchaPrettyPoison



Series: Hellyjellybean Collaborations [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Rey is thirsty, Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering, safe sex, shower foreplay, you got to get clean to get dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: She was going to lovingly caress it and keep it close by and pump its beautiful clear liquid over her hands anytime someone got too close - just to drive home the point that she hated people and the ‘coughphony’ of diseases they carried.-Here was the situation - sometimes you get into a fight with a stranger over the last bottle of hand sanitizer.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Hellyjellybean Collaborations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715302
Comments: 146
Kudos: 458
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** The writers of this fic do not condone fighting over hand sanitizer. Unless it’s with a sexy brooding guy who might spank you.
> 
> Come be our friend:  
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/) & [hellyjellybean](https://twitter.com/hellyjellybean)  
> 

#

Here was the situation - there was one bottle of hand sanitizer and there was one overly large person of the masculine persuasion on the opposite end of the aisle and his eyes were lusting over that bottle like he was going to take it home tonight and show it a good time. 

_Fuck No._

That was not happening. If anyone was going to show that sanitizer a good time it was going to be her.

She was going to lovingly caress it and keep it close by and pump its beautiful clear liquid over her hands anytime someone got too close - just to drive home the point that she hated people and the ‘coughphony’ of diseases they carried.

Children and animals were far superior to people in Rey’s opinion. Well, aside from pigeons or as she liked to call them walking infestations. She felt the distaste was pretty mutual as one had given her the side-eye that very morning when she’d gotten on the train.

  
But now was not the time for wayward thoughts. 

No, she needed to be in control of all her senses, clear mind and all that, because she had a feeling that this man wasn’t one to give up easily. Maybe he was just one of those lucky sods that life handed things to on a gold platter - cause obviously even silver was beneath someone like him. Well he wouldn’t win this fight. She would be victorious. She was as fucking scrappy as they came and she didn’t give a shit that he was built like a brick wall. She was going to parkour that morherfuckers ass if she has to. 

  
Maybe she should throw something at him to distract him from her ultimate goal?  
She looked around for ammo. maxi pads? Too light.  
Head and Shoulders with 50% extra free? Excellent.  
That would put a dint in his debonair demeanor and leave his hair shiny and flake free.   
  


Wait - why was she going to such extremes? She could flirt! She was an excellent flirt. She was a woman. She had tits (small, but they were there), he’d give it to her because that was the gentlemanly thing to do and he looked like a gentleman all trussed up in his expensive looking suit. 

“Aye, fancy see you around here,” Rey called out, putting on her best practiced smile.

She didn’t know him. Why the hell had she said that? He squinted his eyes at her as if he was trying to place her or spontaneously combust her with his eyes. One of the two. 

“Terrible weather we’re having,” she continued.

She centimetered gently closer to her end goal - Rey had found a new appreciation for the metric system after dealing with whatever chaos the American's sought fit to use - doing her best impression of being blaise.

Talking about the weather constituted flirting - right?

_Oh no._

  
The flirting was a bad idea.

Her powers were too strong.

He was coming toward her and by doing so meant that he was coming closer to the prized hand sanitizer. 

She needed to think of something and fast. He had the arm span of a pterodactyl for goodness sake and could easily snatch it up before her very helpless eyes.   
  


Not 👏On 👏 Her👏 Watch👏

If she coughed in his general vicinity - would that constitute assault? 

She was tempted. It might be worth it.  
Wait, wait.

Woah.

Holy fucking shit, the man was a brick house, he was a perfect example of what Rey would call mighty mighty, and she decided she wouldn’t mind one bit if he let it all hang out. Yes, she’d catalogued him as handsome when he was in the distance, but now he was here?

Close up?

In high-def?

Lord have mercy.   
  


He gave her what looked like an equally practiced smile, but it wasn’t fair, because he had the added bonus of being unbelievably hot. Hot like pizza with an extra large side of chips. Hot like those spicy bbq chicken wings she could never get enough of, and she felt hot around him. Hotter than that time the fast food server had informed her he would extend the meal deal an extra half an hour just for her.  
  


Wait a minute.

Fucking fuckity shit.

He was using her own tactic against her. Only he was better at it, because fucking look at him. It was like staring at an imploding sun. Or a piece of impressive art.  
Or, oh, she had it now, it was like staring at a sexy mountaineer who suddenly decided to come down to the city and make a name for himself and then became all fancy and needed to purchase hand sanitizer…

She felt like he was someone who people would call sir...or maybe...daddy? She could imagine herself whispering 'spank me daddy' when it came to this man.  
  


What was wrong with her?

She needed to get a fucking grip.  
  


This man was her current mortal enemy. Presently top of her ‘I fucking hate you’ mental list. The only thing that stood between her and total germ domination!  
  


She could hate him and still want to fuck him though, right? Those two things were not mutually exclusive. Hate fucking was totally a thing, she read Cosmo. It was a thing. Hate fucking because of hand sanitizer? Maybe not so much. But maybe they could make it a thing? Had she just discovered a new kink? What an exciting thought...

It was her last concern before she saw the steely glint in his eyes and she fucking knew what the stubborn ass was going to do. 

  
They both reached for it at the same time. Her hand curling around the top, his curling around the bottom, both claiming ownership of the precious bottle.   
  


“You seem to be holding my bottle of hand sanitizer. I can carry it myself. Not to brag, but I go to the gym in order to prepare for moments just like these. I do Kickboxing and yogalates,” Rey said with too many teeth in her smile. She wanted it to be known that she would kick his ass if it was warranted but also that she was very flexible (because...reasons).

“I think you mean you are holding _my_ hand sanitizer. You are more than welcome to carry it for me, however, it is coming home. With me.”

Was that his actual voice? Who spoke like that? It went straight to her head like a shot of rich whiskey, warming her insides and making her libido stand up and pay attention.   
  


_With me._ The words rang in her brain. 

_Fuck…_ and that’s what she wanted to do with this man… fuck. 

But she wasn’t about to tell him that. 

“Is this your way of asking me to move in? Seems rather sudden, what will your neighbors think?” she snipped. 

“Just let it go,” he ordered. 

“No. You let it go,” she called back. “I need it.”

He rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, well, by all means Sweetheart,if you _need_ it. Why didn’t you just say so?” 

Rey was so done with this guy's attitude. 

“I could have done without the added dash of sarcasm. The gentlemanly thing to do would be to give it to me,” she stated. 

He looked her up and down. She suppressed a shiver. 

Did he just size her up? 

What an ass!

“Is that what you want Sweetheart? For me to give it to you?” he said with a grin. 

She pursed her lips at him. This was getting way out of control. She coughed on him dramatically. Those two years in drama club were really paying off now. He looked horrified and let go of the bottle. She legged it in the opposite direction. He snagged her thin jumper from behind.

“We’re not done here,” he growled.

“Let go! You psycho!” she yelled, trying to pull herself free.

“Give me the goods and I will.”

“What are you a mafia boss? This bottle’s mine! Get your own!” 

He yanked her backwards and she turned to face him, his large hands reached out and latched onto the bottle once more. Rey cursed under her breath as they battled for the item in a never-ending game of tug of bottle. 

“I need it more than you do! Everyone I know is a walking Petri dish!” she yelled. 

He snorted. 

“My work place is like a fucking umberella corporation test site, trust me, I need this more than you do.” 

Wait. What?

“What?”

“Zombies sweetheart.”

Rey rolls her eyes, he was one of _those_ people. He probably had a doomsday kit - minus the hand sanitizer that is.

“Clearly you’re delusional, and in no real danger of catching anything other than my fist in your face.”

“Can we be civil about this? Ahh!” 

She stamped on his foot and he let go of the bottle.

“Ah-Ha!” she sang, waving her prize at him.

Suddenly his face turned very dark. He reached out his hand in front of him. Rey looked around her, feeling somewhat disorientated.

‘You will give the bottle to me,’ he ordered. 

Rey snorted.

“Nope! See ya daddy-o; aka tall dark sexy stranger who incorrectly feels you are entitled to _my_ hand sanitizer!” Rey said, dancing just out of his reach before she turned to leave but he reached those bloody long arms of his forward and managed to catch the bottom of the bottle. They both pulled like they were trying to dislodge Pooh bear from the honey tree. Rey was loosing her grasp, her fingers were just clasped around the nozzle at this point and then, the pump suddenly came away from the bottle, the precious liquid spilt all over the cheap tile and as Rey and Ben parted from each other, they both slipped and landed flat on the soaking wet floor. 

She heard a soft ‘ow’ come from his general vicinity and mirrored the sentiment. If only she’d fallen on him, then her ass would be throbbing - then again..  
  


_No, bad thoughts._

  
This man was the villain in this war.

They pulled themselves up to a sitting position and glared at each other. 

“This is your fault!” they both shouted in unison. 

“Don’t you blame me for this! I’m a tiny little woman!” Rey retorted.

“Ha! You’re a fucking wolf in sheep’s clothing, that’s what you are!” 

They both stood. Rey contemplated her options: part of her brain was telling her not to waste the valuable liquid, to roll around in it. Lather up her body real good with its unique antiseptic properties. Which was insane. She was not that desperate - yet - but it was weirdly tempting.

_It puts the hand sanitizer on its skin…._

She shook the thought away. 

She had to focus. 

She could leave, go home and read that raunchy fanfiction she had had her eye on for so long, or she could go to the CVS down the street and see if they had any sanitizer! 

Genius! 

She glared at her surly opponent one last time before heading for the door, but just as she reached for the handle, one very large meat hook of a hand opened it instead. 

“I know where you’re going,” he sneered (why was that hot).

_Fuck_. Had he had the same idea? 

“Where I’m going is none of your business,” she retorted as she slipped out of the exit. She hurried along the pavement, glancing behind her and noticing that he was following her. 

_Shit_. 

She walked faster.

He walked faster.

She started to jog.

He jogged right alongside her.

Soon they were sprinting down the street to the small chemist store. They both tried to enter at the same time and got wedged in the doorway. The shop assistant looked at them in fear as they both struggled and fought to free themselves. They both fell into the store and ran for the hygiene products aisle. They stopped dead in front of the last bottle of sanitizer in the whole goddamn store. They looked at the bottle, then they looked at each other, then they looked back at the bottle once more. 

Rey was the first to crack. A small smile at first, then a series of short puffs of air escaped her pressed together lips. She glanced at her crazy counterpart and watched as the edges of his mouth twitched up into a smile. Soon they were both laughing so hard they could barely breathe. 

“I can’t believe you grabbed my shirt!” 

“I can’t believe you stamped on my foot!”

“I can’t believe you tried to use mind control on me, what do you think you are some sort of Jedi master?”

“It was worth a shot!” 

They calmed down and looked at one another. 

Rey smiled up at him and held out her hand, then pulled it back. 

“I’m Rey,” she said with a little wave. Shaking hands was just too risky in the current climate. 

He returned her wave awkwardly, a hint of a smile tugging at those dangerous lips of his.

Oh fuck - he was cute.

Hot and cute and sexy and awkward.

“Ben.”

“So, Ben. What do you think we should do about this?” Rey asked, gesturing to the bottle on the shelf. 

“Maybe we could share?” he offered. 

Rey looked up at him. Her heart thumped in her chest. She had never met anyone who matched her crazy so perfectly before. She mused on it for a while. Then remembered he was expecting an answer and she was just standing there mooning at him like an idiot.

“That would be great, but how?” she asked.

“My apartment isn’t far, I have a spare container we can pour your share into.” He shifted slightly on his feet.

Was the fucking tree of a man...nervous?

This was an unexpected turn of events. Was she ready to go to his apartment with him? He picked up the bottle and turned around to walk to the counter. She cocked her head and bit her lip as she watched his muscled form walk away; okay his ass - she watched his ass. Oh yeah, she was ready alright. She joined him at the counter. They both paid for half of the sanitizer.   
  


Going dutch on a first date - was the way to go. Didn’t need Ben thinking he could get into her pants for $1.45.

-0-

“So what do you do for a living?” 

They were headed to Ben’s place in his shiny black Audi. She’d texted her best friend the details, along with the address, his full name, and several pictures; just in case her body was never found again, Rose would make certain the same would be said for Ben’s. Not that she didn’t trust him. But a girl could never be too safe.  
  


That was a thought. Maybe they should come up with a safe word? No, no, it was too soon for that.

“I’m a computer network architect,” he told her. 

Rey laughed.

‘You’re a bit of a mouthful aren’t you? I mean… your job title is a bit of a mouthful not you personally, I mean maybe you are a mouthful but how would I know…’ she trailed off.

_For the love of god stop talking, you idiot!_

He looked amused but didn’t respond, and so her mouth, in all its infinite wisdom, decided to keep going.

“I’m a teacher. I teach Art. At an elementary school. Where I deal with children. With sticky children hands. Daily.” 

And it was always a wonder to her, because as much as she hated people; hated them like the strong introverted personality type that she was. KIds seemed to be her exception to her rule (at least until they became teenagers, or ‘youths’ as she liked to call them, in her advancing years of twenty-four).

  
Anyway, her ultimate goal was to make enough from selling her own art to never have to leave the comforts of her immaculately clean apartment/studio ever again.

Ben shuddered slightly. Naturally. This man’s outfit looked like it cost more than she made in a month. 

“I know what you're thinking, mess,” she said with a bright smile. 

“So much mess,” he murmured, his eyes wide.

Rey nodded. 

“So, you see why I need that more than you do. I work with mini virus carriers” 

She gestured towards the bottle. 

“Hold on. You haven’t heard my side yet.” 

Rey snorted.

“What are you at risk from in your line of work? Computer viruses?” 

“Think you’re funny, don’t you.”

“I’m an absolute delight, hysterical even - you should see the inner workings of my brain. Mad artist doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

“Should I be concerned?” 

He arched a brow at her, his hands flexing against the steering wheel catching her attention.  
She wanted them on her.

  
She imagined herself over his knee, his palm stinging her flesh then soothing it. Those thick fingers running through her wetness; pushing into her heat to prepare her to take him. He'd bring her to the edge, pull out his fingers and then give her cunt a couple swift precise taps, hitting her clit, causing her body to tear itself apart and stitch itself back together.

“Very.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was pretty certain she read somewhere that sex helped ward off catching a cold. Something to do with boosting the immune system? 
> 
> Yeah, they should have sex to stay healthy. It was only logical. Should she tell him that sex was good for their health? How would he take the information? As a come on? Or as the advice of a concerned well wisher? Or well fucker as it were...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come be our friend:  
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/) & [hellyjellybean](https://twitter.com/hellyjellybean)  
> 

#

Ben meticulously poured half of the sanitizer into an empty plastic bottle with a pump. Rey watched the play of his fingers as he wiped a bead of sanitizer which had escaped down the length of the bottle, the broad tip of his thumb making quick work of catching the wayward liquid.

  
It was almost as if he had some experience in letting his thumb run over fluids...   
  


Oh, fuck her _mind_.

  
He did not invite her over for that. Did he?   
If he had... did she _want_ that? 

  
He was kind of a stranger - who she went home with. After fighting over a bottle of hand sanitizer. Like all normal people did on an otherwise uneventful Friday afternoon. And, yes, admittedly, he was insanely hot. And there was just something about the damn man that made her feel seen. 

  
Well, he had seen her crazy and didn’t go running for the hills, but instead matched her, stroke for crazy stroke.   
  


And fuck her.. that was so _hot_.

“Mind if I check those?” Rey asked in a blithe tone. His brow quirked and he took a step back, that hand of his outstretched offering the two bottles for her inspection.  
  


Fuck was she going to do this?  
  


Yes. Yes she fucking was.

Rey put the bottles next to each other on his kitchen counter and checked the water marks at eye level. That meant she had to bend over. Putting her pert ass on display, and arching her back artfully towards him. She hoped her seductive positioning was putting thoughts in that pretty little head of his. 

“They’re exactly the same, Rey.” 

His voice was slightly rougher, his words nearly a physical touch on her skin. She looked at him over her shoulder, catching him looking at her ass, before his gaze quickly lifted to meet hers, color slashing high on his cheeks.

“I’m just checking, you’re tricky,” she shot back. 

Was that her voice? 

When did it become so husky? 

And why was her mouth suddenly dry?  
She was so thirsty. Maybe a glass of water would help? Or a tall glass of something else...

Ben was looking at her like he was trying to find words - his jaw working, him pushing his lips in and out in a way that was mesmerizing - as she still looked at him from over her shoulder. His eyes ran over her back, she widened her stance slightly, almost daring him to come up behind her. To slide his large hands up her thighs and down her back, to run his fingers following the seam of her jeans and then cupping her heat. She was focused on those hands of his. She was pretty certain she read somewhere that sex helped ward off catching a cold. Something to do with boosting the immune system?   
  


Yeah, they should have sex to stay healthy. It was only logical. Should she tell him that sex was good for their health? How would he take the information? As a come on? Or as the advice of a concerned well wisher? Or well fucker as it were...

“Would you like to take a shower?” He asked breaking through the tension and her wayward thoughts.

Her eyes snapped up to his, trying to compute his words.   
  


_Shower_ ?   
  


Was he offering his shower to her?

  
She was imagining him banging her up against the counter and he was thinking of her needing to shower? Oh no, did she have paint in her hair again? Did she smell of crayons and crazy glue?

“Pardon?” 

Yeah, that was a polite response. Sounded better, more intellectual than ‘What the fuck?’  
She turned around, leaning back on her hands which were gripping the counter so she didn’t stupidly lunge herself at him. He started to explain. 

“I just asked if you wanted to take a shower. I...I mean we both stink of sanitizer, not that that’s a bad thing but, we were also rolling around on a dirty shop floor.”

Rey shuddered. She had people’s shoe germs all over her.

  
How the fuck hadn’t this occurred to her until now? - she was disgusting - of course this man wouldn’t want to touch her like this.   
  


She needed to get clean before she could get dirty with this man. 

“You’re right. We’re contaminated by filthy shop floor germs. We need to get out of these clothes.” 

He was looking at her with dark eyes, his lips slightly parted and she replayed her words.  
  


 _Oh_ .   
  


She said ‘we’ hadn’t she? And he had definitely picked up on that...  
  


Well in for a penny...

“You were on the floor too,” she murmured, closing the distance between them, her eyes locked on his. She stopped when they were toe to toe, her hands coming to rest on his broad chest. The man was a tree. Solid and unyielding. He was imposingly massive and if she had the strength, she would have ripped his top in two. But her workouts weren’t designed for shirt tearings, just ass kickings and butt shaping. 

He looked down at her, that intense stare of his flicking between her eyes and her lips. No way was she going in that shower without him. She just needed to find the right words to persuade him to join her. 

“Why don’t we shower together? That way we can make sure we are completely clean and it’s the environmentally friendly thing to do. Save water, shower with a friend, am I right?” 

Her face was flushing.She knew her face was flushing. She was propositioning a man who she had all but attacked because of a bottle of hand sanitizer not half an hour before, of course she was flushing. 

“Yes.” Came his rough reply, his finger hooking into the belt loop of her jeans, he gave her a faint tug, her hips coming to meet his at the movement and she felt him pressed against her.  
  


All sensible thoughts fled her mind.  
She had no thoughts other than of _him._   
She needed him to be naked.   
  


He was someone who should be naked all the time in her opinion. 

And she was now following him as he walked backwards towards his bathroom, that thick finger of his tethering her to him. His gaze focused solely on her.  
  


Should she be talking?  
  


She felt like maybe she should be talking…

  
Then they were standing in his bathroom. Just looking at each other. The sound of their breathing, the only noise filling the confined space. Connected only by that finger of his.   
  


Why was this all so fucking erotic?

“Get your kit off,” she ordered. 

And with those words, she’d never seen a man move so fast. Like, honestly. It was as if he had been coiled way too tight and her words had released him.

Ben turned the shower on while kicking off his shoes. Rey pulled her jumper over her head, then peeled off her vest top. Ben turned and stilled, his eyes focused on her bare breasts and despite the heat coming from the shower and filling the air, Rey’s nipples pebbled under his intense gaze. She shimmied out of with as much sex appeal as she could muster, keeping her gaze locked on his. He had removed his suit jacket and tie, and was currently slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Rey paused her movements, her eyes now locked on the skin being revealed.

He was like… a newly stocked shelf of hand sanitizers. A vision that almost brought a tear to her eye. 

Finally the shirt was unbuttoned and cast to the floor. 

Rey’s mouth fell open as she drank him in.   
  


So. Many. Muscles.   
  


He was so bloody fit.  
  


He worked out.   
  


Maybe he could join her for some kickboxing and yogalates...

Rey made quick work of removing her socks, no one can make sock removal look sexy, then she spent a little longer than was necessary slowly pushing her panties down her long, smooth legs - enjoying the way Ben tracked her movements - before she kicked them out of the away.

Ben had removed his belt and dress pants and there was just the main event left, his trunks, which seemed painfully tight at that moment, given the bulge he was working with.

Rey arched an eyebrow at him, she had shown him hers. Turnabout's fair play.

Ben removed the last item of clothing and Rey stared at his unveiled asset. 

He was big. No bigger than big. 

Huge. 

Massive. 

Gargantuan, and it had not escaped her attention that he was hard.   
  


Hard for her.   
  


She licked her lips.   
  


He was definitely more than a mouthful. Could she even fit her mouth around that girth? She wasn’t sure, but she was more than willing to get down on her knees and try. 

She decided to keep up her little charade of ‘we must be clean’ and ‘think of the environment’ a little bit longer so she didn’t acknowledge the elephant sized boner in the room and instead moved towards the shower. 

“Let’s get to it then,” Rey put on a clinical voice as she opened the shower door, and stepped back for him to let him enter.

He looked somewhat disappointed but stepped in. Rey followed and closed the door behind her. She pressed her lips together, he wasn’t even touching her yet but she could already feel herself go wet between the thighs. 

She grabbed a biodegradable sponge and some expensive looking body wash. His eyes tracked her movements silently.

“Turn around,” she whispered over the sound of the spray; he did so without a sound.

She cocked her head to the side and bit her lip as she admired his unclothed ass and the taut muscles that spanned his back. Chiselled was the word that sprang to mind, as well as tasty.   
The man wasn’t just a snacc, he was a whole meal.   
  


She was going to eat _good_ tonight.

She squeezed the body wash onto the sponge and worked up a lather, then ran it over the broad width of his shoulders, the suds running down the expanse of his back, then she moved to little circular movements, working down to his delicious backside and fighting the urge to lean forward and bite it.  
  


His muscles bunched and coiled under her ministrations, as she ran the sponge over every centimeter of exposed flesh. Her finger tips, every now and then skimming his flesh causing sparks and him to become more rigid.

She stroked the sponge over the firm cheeks of his ass, he cast a look over his shoulder - his eyes dark and heated. 

“Got to be thorough.” 

Her voice was husky. Her heartbeat was thumping in her ears and she throbbed between her legs. He kept his gaze on her as she crouched down to wash his thighs and calves, noting how taut they were. This guy was hard everywhere… she shivered despite the hot stream of water beating down onto her. 

She slowly pushed herself back to a standing position, allowing her body to brush against his back; letting him feel her pebbled nipples gliding over his skin.

“Turn around,” she murmured. 

He looked hungry, his hands clenching at his side as he stiffly turned to face her. Her gaze ran over him and she let out a sigh. His eyes were dark, but he remained silent, they remained focused on her face as she washed his chest. She enjoyed watching the way the soap ran in rivulets, dipping with his muscles. She stood too close; could feel the head of his erect cock, hot and throbbing against her stomach. Holy fucking tits, she wanted him. She was focusing her attention on washing the man, but could feel him watch her, and the way his breath caught as she worked her way down to his still very erect cock. 

She was going to be a tease, she wanted to extend his torture. To bring him back to that wildness that she saw in the shop. Purposely avoiding touching his cock directly with her hand, she worked her way around the area. Delighting in his little sharp intakes of breath and the way his hands hoovered near her, he wanted to touch her she could tell.   
But he was waiting. Waiting for her permission. 

Hot. 

She worked down his legs, her body crouching as she worked lower, the tip of his cock grazed her skin, the precum leaving a trail that the water washed away. But, she ignored his erection, though it begged for her to wrap her hand around and run it up and down his length, to take him into her mouth, to relax her throat and swallow him down till she gagged. Fuck her, she wanted to touch him, but she was enjoying the delicious tension she could feel coiling up within him and she wasn’t ready to unleash it just yet. 

“You’re all clean,” she said from her crouched position, looking up at him with wide eyes and parted lips. He held out his hand out to her, she placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her back to her full height. Her hand looked so dainty in his.

“Your turn,” he said in a voice that was as dark as his eyes. His pupils were blown wide with desire.  
  


Could a girl come just from a guy staring at them? Well, this man. His gaze was a physical caress. He was looking at her like she held the secrets of the universe.

He took the sponge and grabbed for the body wash, squeezing more times than was necessary onto the cleaning implement.   
  


Was someone having a little trouble controlling their hands? 

Just as he reached for her chest she turned and the sponge made contact with her back instead. Did he just murmur ‘fucking tease’ under his breath? She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

Her body was tingly from head to toe as he worked over her with the sponge. He even went as far as to lift each of her arms in turn, making sure he covered every inch of her skin. 

_Fuck_. 

He was making her pay now. He worked his way down over her ass then asked her to widen her legs. Her eyes went skyward as she complied with his request. Okay this was harder than she thought it would be. Wasn’t she meant to be torturing him? She stifled a moan as he ran the sponge up one of her thighs and down the other. Her pussy throbbed angrily. Okay she was going to concede defeat. 

  
She turned around and looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak but his lips were on hers before she got a chance to utter one syllable. The water poured over them as Rey moaned against his mouth. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arm banding around her back, his hand spanning her waist, fingers digging into her taut stomach. Rey needed to get closer. Needed more.

She pressed her hips to his, feeling his cock hard and throbbing against her. She needed him to fill her. She whimpered, shifting her hips trying to build the pressure.   
  


“Easy, sweetheart. I don’t have protection here with me,” Ben all but growled against her lips, his hold was tight on her.

  
Maybe she'd have bruises from where his fingers were on her. Little reminders that this was real, and not some erotic fantasy her over active brain had concocted. 

Then his hand with the sponge lighting brushed over her pulsing cunt, and she all but bucked her hips. She felt him smile into the kiss.

Why the fuck was that so _hot_?

“Let me take care of you.”

_Oh fuck_ , she was going to come just by the low rumble of his voice. 

He had pulled back, his head dipped to look her straight on. His swollen lips were parted, his breathing was uneven, and he looked wild.

“Yes. Please.” 

The sponge dropped to the shower floor, as he pressed a thick finger into her. Her nails dug into his neck. The heel of his hand pressing hard against her clit, rocking as his finger pumped in and out of her in a slow maddening rhythm.

Her breath escaped in short, sharp blasts. Man, he was driving her wild. It wasn’t enough to get her to the edge, and he knew it.  
He was watching, his head still bent down to her.

Pulling out his finger, he ran it through her heat, a second finger joining. His blunt nail grazed her clit and she whimpered, clutching at his shoulders.

It must have broken something loose in him, because he pulled her up to the tips on her toes - holding her up, supporting all her weight as he worked two fingers into her.   
  


_Oh fuck… Oh fuck..._

He pumped his fingers into her, crooking them up to brush along the spot that had her losing control over her body. His thumb working her clit as he stared intently into her eyes, like he was reading everything she needed, like he wanted to tear her apart and put her back together.

Ben pressed her back to the cold tiled wall as he fucked her with his hand, his attention solely on her pleasure as he brought her to the edge, his breath coming out in harsh pants. He bent down, still keeping his gaze on hers as he took one of her breasts in his mouth, his teeth closing over her nipple causing her to cry out. There were too many sensations, her skin was too tight, her world narrowed to a point. All she could see was Ben. All she could feel was the pleasure he was giving her.

  
Rey felt the wave crash over her, she arched into his hold, thankful that he was holding her up as she exploded in his arms.

She needed a moment, even as he lowered her so her toes were no longer skimming the floor.  
He was kissing her neck, telling her how perfect she felt coming around his fingers, how beautiful she was. 

“Well, that was nice. You have very lovely fingers.”  
  


“You have a very lovely cunt.”

“I also have a very lovely mouth.” 

Yep, she just said that. She smiled up at him, quirking an eyebrow, her front teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

“You have a fucking perfect mouth.” 

Ben took her lips as if to prove his statement, but she had other plans.

He let her move him to where she wanted, completely letting her lead - it was so fucking hot - turning his massive frame and pushing him up against the wall. He looked down at her with such awe, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. 

She ran her hands down his chest as she lowered herself slowly to the ground, kneeling, the water of the shower hitting her back as she finally wrapped her hand around his cock - it jumped at her touch. Rey, smiled up at him, meeting his gaze as her tongue flicked out across his angry head, licking up the bead of pre-cum. She moaned at the way he tasted on her tongue, and ran it over the throbbing vein along the underside, her focus divided between her task and the way he was looking down at her. She parted her lips, and took him in her mouth; shivering in pleasure at the sharp sound of his intake of breath. 

She ran her lips back down his shaft, sucking gently on his balls. He gripped her hair tighter. She wrapped her mouth around him once more and worked him enthusiastically. She heard a cracking sound and looking up to see one of his hands was out to his side, and hovering near a cracked tile. He had punched a tile? And broken it in two? Because of her? She moaned around his dick. Was he even real? She sucked harder. 

She had brought him to his knees once already, and now she was going to do it again. 

Rey wanted to smile, but she was focused on his cock in her mouth, on relaxing her throat to take him back further, deeper. He was so fucking big, she wanted him inside of her. She wanted him to fuck her so hard she would forget her own name.   
His hands tangled in her hair as he pushed his hips forward in a light thrust, his cock pushing in further, and she swallowed at the movement - taking him down.

  
He cursed above her, his hand moving to caress her cheek as she looked up at him with wide, predatorial eyes, he trembled. That giant, fucking truck of a man actually trembled as she sucked him. Fuck, was it possible to be this turned on? She felt as if she might burst with sexual energy. 

She hollowed out her cheeks, swallowing down a bit further before she gagged. He pulled back slightly, those dark eyes of his intent on her, his thumb running along the edge of her bottom lip as it was wrapped around his cock. She wanted him wild with pleasure.

“You want me to fuck this perfect mouth of yours?” His voice was dark and dangerous. He was standing on the edge - Rey wanted to push him over.

She gave a slight nod, giving him permission, as she relaxed her throat looking up at him bracing her hands on his strong thighs. Reading herself for his thrusts.

He began gently, letting her get used to his movements and size, taking him deeper and deeper. Ben’s voice was dark and dangerous, but he kept tell her how good she was, how fucking perfect she took his cock, how he’d never seen anything hotter in his life.

He was pushing harder, faster; almost like he knew what she needed, what she wanted, that she had a dark side, and wanted his rough and wild.

_Come on, baby, give it to me…_

She could feel him on the edge, nearly there. She wanted to feel his cum coat the back of her throat, to swallow him down. One of her hands moved between her legs, fingers stroking her cunt as she pushed him closer and closer to the edge. She was throbbing, him fucking her face was starting the heat to coil in her. If she got his cum, she might come from that act alone. She was so close. 

Then he tugged her head back, coming down to her and kissing her roughly, batting her hand away, grabbing both her wrists with one of his large hands.

“Sweetheart. The first time I come, it’s going to be in you,” he said between kisses and she almost came at his words. She wanted her in her - filling her.

“Fuck, Rey, that mouth of yours. Are you good? Was I too rough?” 

He was running his hands over her, turning the shower off, his movements jerky.

She reassured him that she was good, enjoying his attention. He helped her out of the shower, grabbing a towel and slowly rubbing her body gently, frowning slightly as he worked. It was adorable and utterly arousing at how attentive he was. Rey wanted to return the favor, only he stepped out of her reach, she narrowed her gaze at him.

“You touch me, and we aren’t leaving this bathroom. And I want you on a bed. You deserve a bed. I have a really nice bed.”

“Do you now? Just how nice is this bed? Do you make your bed in the mornings? You seem like the type.” 

His answer was to pick her up bridal style as though she weighed nothing and to carry her to his bedroom to the largest bed Rey had ever seen.  
  


It was perfectly made.  
  


The thought of them rumpling the sheets shot heat through her veins.

“It’s so big.”

Ben smirked as he put a knee into the mattress and lowered her down gently, placing a kiss to her lips, and then travelling down her body. 

“You look good in my bed,” he said, his teeth nipping at her skin, leaving behind pinkened skin. Her hands found their way into his hair and travelled to her inner thighs as he settled his broad form between her legs; hooking her legs over his shoulders.

He was going to eat her out.

  
Should she start singing now?

“You look good between my thighs,” she purred. 

Ben’s answer was to start nuzzling her cunt, his fingers spreading her open and running his flat tongue over her slowly as though he was savoring her; he let out a deep moan.

His hands moved to the back of her thighs, pushing them up to her chest and apart, as she feasted on her. His tongue running through her, from ass to clit, his strong nose spreading her, bumping against the swollen bundle of nerves that caused sensation to rack her body.  
  


He devoured her, like he hadn’t eaten in a week and she was his favorite meal. He took her clit between his lip, sucking roughly, causing her body to bow.

He growled - Fuck, did he really just growl? - and sucked her with invigorated fervor. One of his hands came down to knead her ass, pulling at the flesh, the pad of his thumb gathering wetness to dip and press against her. She saw stars as he fucked her pussy with his tongue, and his thumb pushed into her ass, making her feel full and stretched in a new way. 

‘Oh god,’ she called out.

‘Ben will suffice.’ 

‘This is no time to be cute. That smart mouth of yours has better uses.’ 

He gave her a wicked grin, and gave her pussy a few quick taps - she arched in pleasure, all of her nerve endings on fire.

“Don’t be a brat.” 

He gave her one more tap, before bringing his mouth back to her aching cunt. He attacked her with a singular focus as though he couldn’t get enough.

‘Yes, right there, oh god,’ her eyes fluttered closed and her legs trembled. He fingered her ass, sucking greedily at her clit, and she felt herself building towards a spectacular release. As if he read her mind, just at the right moment, he slipped two fingers inside her soaking wet entrance. She called out, her hands pulling fistfuls of his hair as her muscles tensed and shook.

Stars filled her vision as she came and as she floated back down to earth she locked eyes with the god still perched below her. Everything around her was hazy, her limbs felt heavy. She had never come so hard in her life. She must have blacked out for a moment, because when she was able to focus on him next, he was rolling a condom over that impressive cock of his. Man alive he was big. Would she be able to take it? She sent out a prayer into the universe. 

_Please god let this man’s giant penis fit inside me… I’ll be a good girl… I promise…_

He reached for where she was laying in his bed, pulling her by her ankles to the edge of the bed. She opened her thighs, he settled between them.   
  


This was it. 

This was the moment.  
  


Ben took his cock in hand and rubbed it over her labia coating it in her wetness, then took it and lightly hit it against her swollen clit causing her hips to buck and a moan to escape her lips. He was going to wreck her. One of his hands slid high on her chest, pressing her into the mattress, while the other guided him to his entrance. He pushed slowly in her, his focus on her face as he withdrew a fraction only to push back in further. She hadn’t been expecting him to be so patient and gentle with her, but he worked his way into her slowly, with long, agonisingly sensual strokes. It was...nice. But nothing as earth shattering as what he’d just given her with his mouth and hands. She didn’t want nice.  
  


She wanted that wildness he had. 

‘Ben, fuck me, please. Fuck me like I’m the only thing that stands between you and the last packet of antibacterial wipes.’ 

His movement stuttered for a millisecond, then a dangerous glint came into his eyes, his beautiful lips pulling into a smirk, and she clenched around him as he continued his slow sensual strokes.

“Do you want it rough, Rey?” He pushed in with a snap of his hips, causing Rey to moan at the harsh contact.

“Yes, please.” 

He loomed over her, collecting her wrists holding them above her head with one hand, his other hand palming her breasts as his thrusts became rougher. 

“You want me to pinch these fucking perfect nipples of yours?”

His fingers hovered over her nipples, not quite touching and she tried to press them into his touch. She whimpered a response, he gave them a light smack before soothing them with his touch.

“Words, Rey. You want me to pinch these fucking perfect nipples of yours?”

“Yes. Please, Ben.”

He caught one with his fingers, pinching and plucking, while his head came down to take the other between his teeth. Tugging, pulling - bringing her to the edge before pulling back, slowing his thrusts. Rey let out a sound of annoyance, and he smiled down at her.

“Want me to smack this pretty clit of yours?” 

Ben brought his hand down to her, his fingers poised, waiting for her response. Yes, fuck yes she wanted that.

“Fuck, please, yes.”

He brought his hand down in three quick repetitive movements and her vision blurred at the pleasure of it all. His fingers pressing against her clit, rubbing roughly as he fucked into her, his hand coming to tap on her swollen bundle of nerves. Her pussy was clenching around him.

Ben pounded into her, the sound of their flesh meeting, their heavy breathing, and scent of sex filled the room.

“I’m going to have you on your fucking knees next time. Going to smack that fucking flawless ass of yours pink; you’re going to remember me every time you sit down. Going to fucking worship your ass, as I fuck your pussy. Going to fill you with my finger, while your cunt takes my cock. My fucking perfect girl. You’re so good. So good, Rey.”

She came apart, and for one perfect moment she was one with the universe, her body was bigger than herself. His fingers working her, his thrusts becoming more erratic, and then his body stilled till he gave a couple of long, stable strokes.

  
 _That was a fucking_ _religious experience…_

Rey thought to herself. 

_Well they did say cleanliness was next to godliness…_

  
  


-0-

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Rey stared down the aisle, his large form was familiar at this point, but _seriously_. Seriously, what had she done is a previous life, to warrant something like this?

She looked at the last bottle of lube on the shelf. He looked at the last bottle of lube on the shelf.  
There was no way she was going to let this man win. 

It was hers. She saw it first. He sighed.  
  


“You’re my girlfriend, what the fuck does it matter who gets the last bottle of lube?”

“At this point, it’s the principle of the matter, Ben.”

“You are ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes I do.”

She grabbed the last bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you all are staying safe out there.  
> -PoisonedBean 
> 
>   
> [jeenonamit](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/status/1237182395243278337) posted this prompt, and we couldn't help ourselves:  
> Prompt: Rey and a tall, surly stranger get into a fight over the last bottle of hand sanitizer in the store. 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy the madness! We were rather mad when writing it.  
> -PoisonedBean 
> 
>   
> [jeenonamit](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/status/1237182395243278337) posted this prompt, and we couldn't help ourselves:  
> Prompt: Rey and a tall, surly stranger get into a fight over the last bottle of hand sanitizer in the store.


End file.
